


Bleeding on the Carpet

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Jason just needs a break, so he broke into Siren's headquarters.





	Bleeding on the Carpet

Raven was sleeping in the Sirens HQ, and she was perfectly comfortable.

Harley and Ivy were out for date night, according to the news that was chaos and mayhem with Cat, while B chased after them. And Raven had sat, on the kitchen table, in her pajamas; a stolen shirt from Jason and bikini panties. She had never been able to do this, and she had reveled in it as she ate ice cream for dinner and made bets with Victor about which of the three B was likely to catch.

The night had ended with her collapsing in the new room the Sirens had given her.

Sleeping in her bed now which was a first as she stretched out and enjoyed living outside the Tower for the first time since she had arrived on Earth. Well, there’d been last month’s failed attempt to live in an apartment out in San Francisco, and Alice had come crashing into that, destroying that illusion which had had Harley and Ivy up in arms, dragging Victor into moving her.

Rachel Roth’s life had firmed over now, and she was set up for GCC this fall; that was B’s doing.

Which was why she was sleeping in her bed of her home and she was comfortable.

Then there was the reason which had her eyes snapping open as her empathy lashed out and she slowly shifted in her bed.

There was muffled cursing, and Raven swung her legs over the side of her bed and she walked out of her room. She heard some clambering about, which had her rounding the corner of her new home.

“And just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Raven yawned as she scratched her scalp to see her idiot best friend then.

“Go back to bed,” he waved her off.

“I can’t,” she said as she rubbed her eyes and Jason stared t her with pulsing green eyes. The Pit was too close to his surface and then she felt the pain, something the Pit was numbing.

“Rae…” his tone was warning and sharp.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet,” she snapped. “Well, not mine, but Harley and Ivy’s, and they’ll kill you. Sit,” she shoved him into the chair then and walked around to sit across from him.

He growled a bit as she lifted up his shirt, and her eyes were greeted by the gaping knife wounds.

“What happened?” she sighed as Raven watched him and her fingers slowly moved over to his wound ad her fingers slowly slid over the skin as she worked her empathy around the pain.

“I was just coming to say hi,” he muttered.

“Jason,” her tone was warning him as she took the pain and watched as his wounds started mending and he sighed.

“I came on the Black Mask thing, I didn’t think that I’d be attacked as a civilian dock worker, and this is closer than the Bats, he grumbled as his head fell back in his seat.

“Damn it Jason,” she grumbled.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist! I wasn’t made as Jason fucking Todd.”

“You know that they…”

“Yeah, yeah, shove it up your ass.”

“Jason…” she sighed as she rubbed her brow then she stared at him as she rested her head on her fist.

“Raven, I’m tired,” he breathed.

“You got blood on my carpet, I want answers.”

“I just… Lian’s crying all the time. She’s got a fever,” he muttered as he closed his eyes. “Roy and I haven’t had any sleep, and I just… Rae, I’m tired, I needed a break, and I got sloppy, no sleep.”

“Jason,” she sighed and he looked up then.

“I’m just tired Rae, honest, not avoiding Bats, or Lian and Roy,” he sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

“You can share my bed,” she offered.  “But you steal my pillow and I’ll kick you.”

“Deal!” he gasped and they both walked to the room. Raven crawled into her bed, collapsing with a sigh. Jason followed. “Tell no one,” he grumbled into the pillow next to her head.

“Hmm…” she hummed in agreement as she let sleep swallow her as she pulled the covers tighter around herself. His heavy arm slung across her back and she sighed.

* * *

 

Jason roused a bit and found himself looking at Raven sleeping, he could feel her breathing which had his eyes closing in relief. The nightmares these past weeks had been killing him. Her nose twitched and his hand slowly curled on the material as her head turned away from him.

A low groan escaped him as familiar aches and pains of old wounds throbbed and he got out of the bed. The pants he was wearing hung low on his hips without the belt, and his shirt… he didn’t even bother with finding one. No doubt Raven had many of his shirts as he dragged his hands through his hair and walked into the kitchen.

He paused seeing Stephanie and Ivy there, Cass was on the counter and he frowned.

“I was expecting Ivy, but what are you and blondie doing here?” Jason yawned.

“Oh, Rae’s in my classes!” Stephanie announced.

“B caught Cat and Harley,” Cass said.

“It’s not personal,” Ivy decided.

“They were fighting.”

“They’re always fighting.” He muttered.

“What are you doing here Batboy?” Ivy asked.

“Getting sleep, I have a fevered baby at home,” he yawned as he picked up a mug from Cass.

“Where home?”

“I’m sleep deprived, not stupid.”

“No, but you were stupid to bleed on my carpet since I know the demon didn’t do it,” Ivy warned.

“So I did something stupid, I’ll clean it up after coffee,” he mumbled tiredly.

“RAVEN! SCHOOL!” Stephanie roared then and grabbed Cass as the girls disappeared down the hall to where Raven’s new room was which had him almost pitying them.

“It’s good you visited Jay, just next time don’t bleed on the carpet.” Ivy smiled a bit at him and he jut thought the entirety of this situation was bizar.


End file.
